One Step at A Time
by Man Of Word
Summary: After a long civil war wiithin Konoha and a forth Great Shinobi War naruto and his friends get one chance to go back please read and review I would like to know how I'm doing and i'll accept help from anybody and I don't own naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto lay in a cave where the remnants of the Akatsuki once lay as each of the surviving members were destroyed by the surviving Leaf, Sand, and Mist villages destroyed the last of the group. Naruto looked into a puddle by him and saw his reflection and saw the highest level of the Mangekyo sharingan that Madra always bragged about and after he defeated Madra he passed on his treasured eyes to the Rokudiame Hokage.

This wasn't like your ordinary Mangekyo sharingan it was black with a red wheel and a spiral on the inside, in it the only reason naruto one was because of his sword and what was in it , the ancient style he had and the technique of his father that he mastered and put his own elemental spin on.

At the hands of defeat Madra ranted on how far he had come to ruling the world and achieving his life long dreams

"_Look here boy even though I'm in defeat my sharingan will live on __**Eyes Transfer No Jutsu**_ _**"**_ shouted the defeated Uchiha the young Seventh (Nanadaime) Hokage had a tough past and a lot of turbulent history.

After it was revealed that Danzo stole Uchiha Shushi's arm and used his sharingan to brainwash the council and get his vote for hokage the village uprooted into civil war a side that was with the war hawk and a side that was against it. Naruto was selected to lead the coup against the war hawk a war that lasted for tow long years, two years that cost him time yes time to grieve time to cry, after the village was taken back and danzo was destroyed and Madra's Fourth Ninja War was taking its toll. Naruto and Kakashi and Sakura retrieved sasuke from madra's clutches but after a short while the Leaf village was destroyed and so went all the other villages in their alliances such as the Sand and the Mist Village. but with all these sacrifices came with victories such as the destruction of all the Akatsuki statues, and after the leaf fell the Rookie Nine and team Gai and Garra and his siblings had resorted to guerilla tactics by destroying the stone, cloud and grass villages all who helped with the downfall of the leaf and a gruesome end to the sound village which led to the death of Orochimaru and his ever following minion Kabuto.

This has been the longest years of his life he was only 23 and already such a heavy burden was passed on what he called the "Will of Fire" and it burned in him and everyone of his soldiers. Naruto got to thinking of all his soldiers and what they had been through

Ino

Shikamaru

Sakura

Kakashi

Sasuke

Temari

Choji

Hinata

Neji

Rock Lee

Konohamuru

Hanabi

Yamato

Sai

and his best friend and fellow leader Garra, for the last six years Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were listed in the Bingo book as the Kage Killers ranked as X above SS rank and issued a flee on sight order for any ninja not above a jounin level in fact that went for every body the group was feared by the rest of the hidden villages as the last of the leaf feared through out lands. Naruto was interrupted when Kakashi walked in with a large scroll with a bunch of writing on it "we found it just outside our camp and it had a note with the name "Fate" I thought you might want to see it it's pretty interesting."

"I thought everybody was celebrating not that we don't deserve it or anything, who was wondering out on the campgrounds" asked the Nanadiame

"No one actually feels like celebrating today naruto were all at the campfire waiting for you" said Kakashi.

"I can't really blame you guy's for not celebrating it's been a long years and I feel like I'm 80 years old instead of 23. But anyway pass me the scroll"

Kakashi passed naruto the scroll as he looked the scroll had all of there names on it with general times periods one stuck out the most to the young kage was kakshi's name and what time period that his name was by

_**Kakashi Hatake; the Third Great Shinobi War**_

"You actually think that this scroll has the power to send us back into time" asked Naruto to Kakashi

"yes I do and so what if it doesn't we can finally get off the earth that has done us wrong since we first stepped into, I don't care neither of us do we just want the chance to go back and if this is a false hope maybe we can just die of chakra depletion!" yelled kakashi

"I'm sorry hokage-sama it's been a very…"

"Save it I feel the same way and if everybody else wants' to try we'll do it the scroll places you in a position to change things but don't change the whole time line the scroll places the rest of us at the Chunnin Exams it's the perfect spot to meet up at, also DON'T TELL ANYBODY WHAT HAPPENED HERE UNLESS YOU ARE IN A DIRE SITUATION, AND I MEAN AS THE WORLD COMING IN OR A OLD FOE FROM OUR TIME AND I MEAN NOBODY" the young hokage told the Cyclops with as much emphasis he thought was needed to get his point across and to show his point he showed his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan all the crew knew he had it which pissed Sasuke off to a extreme level.

Him and kakashi walked out of the cave and reached the campfire with the rest of the crew mostly everybody had changed to the color black naruto was nicknamed the Black Flash of Konoha every one mourned and wore the color it was like a code to never forget even lee changed from green to black cut his hair and eyebrows after Gai died fighting Orochimaru ever since then he changed so had Neji, Ino, Choji, and Hinata they all had a code they had a chance to return back to normalcy to change things and to stop them all together and they could do it as a team.

"We'll if everybody's set on doing this we need to set up rules and this will be first and most important we tell nobody what happened here because that's not going to happen in there timeline we'll make sure of that second don't make ANY DRASTIC changes to our timeline you'll be allowed to save at least three people and make sure it doesn't upset the timeline. Kakashi will be going first, according to this it will be during the Third Shinobi war and we'll be going back during the Chunnin Exams all we have to do is put chakra by our name and you should be careful" the young hokage had a bad feeling kakashi stepped up and channeled some chakra by his name had glowed and was gone from the scroll

"Well that sure worked dobe" said Sasuke with a smirk everyone slightly laughed until blood came from kakshi's mask and ears and he was pushed back slightly until a unknown force pushed him so hard that he flew at high speeds into the woods and a bright flash appeared into the woods

"We'll who's next" naruto said as he looked at his troops.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi Lay in his bed he hasn't been here in years his back and every fiber of his body hurt, but he had something to do it wasn't exactly sure what day it was he looked across his room where his father's sword was still here he was still 12 and he saw his Jounin vest in the corner and seeing his fathers sword means he can check off saving his father.

One thing he knew since his team picture is still in its original frame he can still save his teammates from specific accidents and deaths and even sensei but he also kept in control because he had to keep composure and stay within his skill level of this time period and to keep the future from happening. Kakashi ran out of his house and ran to his team meeting place of the original team seven as he was running through the trees he had found his teammates they were talking so he decided to mask his chakra and listen to both of them talk he hadn't heard both of them in decades.

"It not an accident Rin will both make great parents besides were in love with each other and no one will stand in between us" argued Obito

" I love you but raising a child in the time of war is not a good idea…" her voice trailed on this is what lead to their death's this is why Obito pursued her he really did love her and she loved him that's why she ran to the front lines during the Nine-tails attack on the village.

He finally knew the reason she always showed affection in public but when ever he tried to get a date she steadily refused how many years has this been going on, many memories flooded Kakashi's head that showed signs of affection and love, he jumped back away from his team and stopped at a pond he looked at his reflection and saw that his sharingan was gone he channeled chakra into his eyes and looked at his reflection and saw his mangekyo sharingan was in both eyes was he immortal too like naruto and sasuke or was this a gift from fate his it's self telling him not to screw up this time he knew he had to go back to his team.

Losing a respect for the teammates he stood at the gravesite for hours and days and it turns out that they had been doing things behind his back one question remained did his sensei know maybe he did or maybe he didn't but he wouldn't bring it up just yet As Kakashi went to his team his sensei was there in all his glory also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash Kakashi chuckled at the thought that naruto was deemed the Black Flash of Konoha or as the Black Lightning for adding lightning element to his the Flying Thunder God technique (**Hiraishin no Jutsu****) Naruto **was known as the Flying Lightning God like father like son.

"Kakashi why are you late we have a very important mission to meet are contact in the rock village" said Minato Namikaze as he looked at kakashi "I got lost in my thoughts" said kakashi as he looked at the ground no longer looking at his team even if he didn't no if his sensei was a part of this thing but he couldn't keep this long and if he did save them he would have to get through at least decade and eight years this maybe wasn't a good idea after all.

_**Hour within mission**_

"Were approaching the contact…" Minato was interrupted as a tree he just passed blew up kakashi unfortunately was behind the tree and was dazed as Rock-nins came from above trees and the surrounding forest when one tried to grab Rin kakashi threw a kunai right between his eyes the nin fell down by Rin a dazed kakashi wasn't a calm kakashi Rin suddenly realized the anger and the brutality kakashi showed while killing enemies while obito was being tag teamed by four ninjas and this was where Rin gets taken he remembers as he looked on as minato was fighting the leader and his two men as he looked on as the hidden jounin came out and reached for Rin at this moment everything froze as Kakashi for the first time in years he snapped the Mangekyo Sharingan came out in full shine as kakashi dashed towards the unknown nin and pierced his chest with his sword another nin came and was defeated with a slit throat all the reinforcements came out from there original hiding spot and charged kakashi

"You don't understand I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!!!!!!" as kakashi charged onward to the squad of 10 jounin as kakashi started doing hand signs

"Earth Style; Dragon No Jutsu"

"Water Style; Water Dragon no Jutsu"

"Fire Style; Fire Dragon no Jutsu"

These three jutsu's were done at such amazing speed the squad couldn't come up with anything to encounter and were completely destroyed as shocked as everyone was at the young prodigy there was something off about him and one question remained is that a Sharingan and why does it looks like a star shape? As everyone turned to see kakashi looking at the ground as he looked up there was no Sharingan.

Obito drew a kunai

"Last time I checked you were not a member of the Uchiha clan so why do you have a Sharingan" questioned Obito

"I have a question are you even kakashi" questioned minato as he pulled out his sword

"To answer your question sensei I am Kakashi Hatake and I'm a very pissed Kakashi so I will answer your questions later but I want to go home" kakashi looked and saw that his team was still defensive

As kunai whizzed passed him as he dogged his sensei's technique and rolled out of the way of his fast sensei

"Wind Style; wind spear" yelled Rin as a spear of wind went straight for kakashi as he dogged and yelled

"Water Style; Great Tide no Jutsu" as said a great tide splashed over Rin and then he said

"Ice Style; Arctic Freeze" the wet water froze Rin all the up to her neck making her look useless and feel totally useless

We'll are we all still mad or can we just leave and I'll thaw out Rin so we can leave and alert the village" pleaded kakashi and still no one moved even more pissed off

"No one wants' to talk eh?

Wind Style; Great Wind Breakthrough"

A great wind blew back obito into a tree as he started getting up

"Flying Thunder God Technique" as Minato put the a kunai to kakashi next but kakashi exploded as he punched his sensei in the face

"Your very strong I know for sure just tell me and I let you live where is my STUDENT!!" yelled Minato to whom he thought was a imposter

"For the last time I'm Kakashi Hatake and you have a very mixed up theory I don't work for another village nor am I a double spy"

"Well my friend was never this ruthless with anybody" countered Obito

Kakashi activated his Sharingan

"What's your definition of friendship are secret love affairs apart of it because sensei can help you wi…" kakashi was interrupted by a punch from minato as he hit he ground minato had his sword out and was poised to kill kakashi he stepped on his throat, and raised his blade but thinking quickly he grabbed his sensei's leg and twisted his body on his leg almost breaking but was kicked hard

"Wind Style; Five Cyclone no Jutsu" as five big cyclones came towards minato and obito

Kakashi hoped his technique would at least damage his sensei so he could Inside Kakashi's Memory

_Kakashi surveyed the damage done to the Akatsuki by the leaf village even though with a dead madra the stone won't stop until they were destroyed_

_Kakashi stopped thinking when the Nanadiame walked towards him_

"_As much as I hate to admit it we have to change the citizens are evacuated but these villages have to be destroyed to preserve our way of life…"_

_The hokage was silent then he turned on his Sharingan as he looked_

_at the young Kage_

_"If your faced with a predicament to tell the truth hold them off as long as possible but if they want the truth show them not everyone but someone special who can help"_

Outside Kakashi's memory

"If you want to know so bad I'll oblige your command sensei

Forbidden Jutsu; _Tsukuyomi"_ said Kakashi as his whole world turned red and black

"You wanted to see so bad well I'll start from wee you died Obito Kakashi went and showed how Rin was kidnapped how minato was delayed and how the mysterious nin blew up the cage and how Obito gave Kakashi his sharingan, he went onto Rin and how she ran into the frontlines of the Kyuubi attack and he went onto Minato and how he sacrificed his son for the sake of the village, he went onto the Akatsuki and then to the sound village and the how the chunnin exams were invaded, the attack from Pein, how Danzo stole the mantle of hokage and how Tsunade died, to the civil war, also how the village was destroyed all the way to when there team started destroying villages.

Rin started to cry not had Kakashi only shown them he made them feel the emotion and pain and torture each member of their guerilla tactic group

"So that's why your so cold I knew something was off I felt it but how can all this happened, and what if my son comes back with the Nine-Tails what about our Nine-Tails" asked minato

"Naruto was able to seal the Kyuubi into his sword , and learned from another person a mysterious kenjutsu style and we took it from there Naruto was the strongest ninja in our village

"Can things be different or the same between me Rin and you Kakashi but we can stay alive all of us" asked Obito

"Yes but do not keep such secrets from me the last time you did that it led you to your death and most important tell no one except Minato-sensei he can tell Kushina but I will kill you before you tell anyone about my history and by the way I was holding back tremendously" said Kakashi looked at his team as they hesitantly agreed to his terms

"if memories serves me right reinforcements is coming and there advancing here let's get a move on" said Kakashi

"Right team seven let's move out!" said minato still trying to ingest all the information and get rid of the feeling, but the most important thing was him and Kushina had a son and he was given one of the most terrible life's ever and on top of that he failed terribly as sensei and as a hokage yeah he saved the village but damned his child.

true to Kakashi's word a swarm of Rock nin came toward his team minato drew out his kunai and Obito and Rin got ready but Kakashi shocked the when he said

"Go on and leave me here I'll take care of them I'll make sure we survive as a team and a konoha rebel never fails a goal" as his team advanced on they all felt worried.

14 miles from Kakashi location

"We shouldn't have left him like that" said Rin very dejected and sad

"We'll at least we can make a difference…" Obito was interrupted as they see a beam of light come down from the sky

"get near me and hold hands

Flying Thunder God no Jutsu" yelled minato as he transported his students back at the villages gates

"minato what is that coming from the sky?" asked a alert jounin coming from the gate

"I don't know what that is but its very powerful jutsu" said minato and right them all thought the same thing Kakashi was holding back and what technique was that and if he could do that to them could he and would he do that to them also.

Kakashi location after team left

"You guy's are lucky I'm tired f holding back and you get to go to hell or heaven it all depends on how well you lived your life" said Kakashi

"oh yeah we'll after we send your body back to the leaf were going to destroy that stupid village of yours" said a rock-nin as his group of 3o ninjas advanced toward Kakashi he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan

"Immortal Technique; Wrath of the Black Fang"

as the clouds turned black and a big flash covered the forest in a white flash.

Kakashi looked up at the sky and canceled the chakra to his eyes as he started walking back towards the leaf it started raining blood that blood was the blood of the stone ninja's who got a glimpse of his true power

"I wonder how they will act when Naruto-sama shows up" mused Kakashi as blood continued to pour as his black wolfs at the cursed stone ninjas.

Leaf village

Team seven was baffled it was raining blood in the village and all minato could guess that the stone ninja's got a taste of Kakashi's actual fury and that was something nobody wanted to see.

two days later

Kakashi looked in the bingo book things were settling back to normal after Rin, and Obito openly announced there relationship, all those thoughts stopped as he looked at the book

Kakashi Hatake; The Wolf of Konoha

Flee onsite orders and alert immediate teams

Bounty; the Tuschikage will award 150,000 ryu for the arrest and capture of Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi closed the book when he saw his sensei coming

"they calling you the lone wolf loved here and scorned every where else. I'm not asking you to tell me what you did but that may cause this war to go longer than expected" said Minato

"I gave them the chance to go away but they wanted to fight I told you I was holding back and they saw my furry"

"You know that's exactly what I thought Kakashi's furry actually got out enough to kill 30 skilled anbu and jounin ninja. Be careful out there Kakashi the council will not let you endanger teams since you have the skill level you really are a lone wolf." minato looked sad as he walked away

"Thanks sensei" Kakashi said absent mindedly as he looked at he memorial stone that didn't have the names he was used to see as he sat looking at his profile that was similar to the one from his own time as he waited for the rest of his real comrades to come, and one thing was for sure the leaf will not perish at all this time things will definitely change.


	3. Chapter 3

New Chapter Finally Here

I would like to thank all the people that reviewed my story

I will be focusing on this story only and will try to focus on my chapter length

This story has a very original time line that stray's from the cannon a lot and will be shown in this chapter

And I will be putting some of my older fics up for adoption

And I'm Looking for a Beta Reader so just pm me

Quotes Mean Story Break

Enjoy

Kakashi Hatake; The Wolf of Konoha

Flee onsite orders and alert immediate teams

Bounty; the Tuschikage will award 150,000 ryu for the arrest and capture of Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi closed the book when he saw his sensei coming

"they calling you the lone wolf loved here and scorned every where else. I'm not asking you to tell me what you did but that may cause this war to go longer than expected" said Minato

"I gave them the chance to go away but they wanted to fight I told you I was holding back and they saw my fury"

"You know that's exactly what I thought Kakashi's fury actually got out enough to kill 30 skilled anbu and jounin ninja.

Be careful out there Kakashi the council will not let you endanger teams since you have the skill level you really are a lone wolf." minato looked sad as he walked away

"Thanks sensei" Kakashi said absent mindedly as he looked at he memorial stone that didn't have the names he was used to see as he sat looking at his

profile that was similar to the one from his own time as he waited for the rest of his real comrades to come,

and one thing was for sure the leaf will not perish at all this time things will definitely change.

_**We cannot truly face life until we face the fact that it will be taken away from us.  
- Billy Graham**_

Times skip 14 years

When kakashi woke up back in his time period he wasn't sure if the timeline had changed

People who died didn't

Obito

Dan

Nawaki

The Uchiha Clan

weird things happened Faguku Uchiha and 38 subordinates were found dead

So no avenging sasuke another weird thing is a married Itachi, a sane Orochimaru and with Anko

Tsunade is married to Dan and they have a two children who are very successful Shinobi

Jiraiya is living alone in a mountain outside of the land of fire being heart broken and alone but holds a reputation as one of the strongest Shinobi

It turns out in this time Orochimaru never had the quest for immortality but just to have a family and to protect it kind of ironic since he nearly destroyed the last time.

The Kyuubi attacked the village but my sensei survived the sealing

Also so did Kushina but this timeline they have two children a boy and a girl, one sealed boy one unsealed girl guess which one they got rid of

Last thing that's so weird is the place of my comrades our in totally different from my original time line

Hinata is living in a monastery being dropped off by her parents after the cloud confronting Hiashi

Instead of Hiashi taking his place they in fear of Hinata being kidnapped again left her at one the monk's temple in the land of fire

Naruto ended up going to the same monastery with his parents fearing the treatment he might get from the village

Hanabi ended up believing that her sister was murdered and is using it as a means to get stronger

Rock Lee is in a monastery just outside of the land of fire since his mom died there instead of the village

Sakura situation is more different here parents were both anbu members trained her since the age of three

Sasuke condition is way better than before as his brother and mom helped him unlock his Sharingan at the age of 10 and has been trained by his clan

Yamato has been training under me for the past decade at the end of the war

Sai clan is still alive keeping him away from root and in his clan training

Neji with his mother and father is living a happy life and is still a Hyuuga prodigy and is also looking for the person who killed Hinata

Konohamaru, Ino, and Choji situations are mostly the same but are more focused on training

Lastly the Gaara and Temari are treated better since gaara's mother is still alive and the Kazekage is still sane

_(_break)

"Brother Lee we have arrived at Konoha are you sure you want to enter the ninja world it's a completely different world" said an elder monk as lee looked at him

"One most stray from past set for them to truly find life" said Lee as he looked at the older monk.

"Very well then you know you all way's have a home at our monastery" said the elder monk

As they walked towards the Hokage tower lee noticed a different feel and vibe as people still flocked to shops and restaurants

As they approached the tower lee was overjoyed to see a comrade in arms as Kakashi walked up to them.

"Ah Kakashi san it's nice to see you and your village has ended the war it's so peaceful" said the elder monk

"Thanks' I guess well so this is the monk you want us to convert into a ninja well follow me young monk" said kakashi as they left an elder monk in the street

As they walked up the stairs to the hokage's tower kakashi and lee both felt joy to see each other

"Well Kakashi it's been to long tell me have things stayed the same or gone astray" asked Lee

"Completely astray"

"Nanadaime-sama isn't going to like this" said lee

"One good thing is that he's getting more training in his acient style" said Kakahi

"Lee follow my lead I know you have questions but things are different so keep your mouth shut as much as possible"

"Hai Kakashi-sempai" said Lee

Kakashi led Lee into the Hokage office surprisingly had guest which involved Tsunade, Dan, Gai, and Itachi

"Well Rock Lee is it I'm Minato Namikaze I understand you want to be a Shinobi" asked the yondiame asked

"Hai yondiame-sama" answered Lee

"No need for formality's"

"What type of training did you learn at the monastery?" quizzed Gai

"Taijutsu and Kenjutsu" answered Lee

"Well he look's like a wimp to me" said tsunade

"Well you look a bit old for the academy but we may send you there since you have no formal Shinobi training

"Sensei training with the monk's is no easy feet I think our young Lee here has enough talent to be a Chunin (more like a kage)"

"Well that maybe Kakashi but he's probally never been outside of the monastery" said Itachi

"Your judgment seems to be very questionable" said Gai

"We'll not every one's decisions are perfect not even our friend here you will spar against a genin" said minato

As kakashi and lee were leaving they were stopped by Dan

"As a monk are you taught not to kill?"

"We can kill in self defense as most principal deaths of ninja cause are but yes " responded Lee

"How about your skill maybe kakashi lost it, what if this kids sucks" asked Tsunade

"If you stop telling lies about me and I'll stop telling the truth about you" responded Lee

As he dodged Tsunade's punch as her fist went right through the floor

"Watch it kid you may be sparring against me instead of some genin" said a angry Tsunade

"Let's go Lee" said kakashi

After they left the Hokage tower they went to the training area were lee went to get ready

"Now lee don't show off to much "warned kakashi

As they waited thirty minutes for lee's opponent to show up when he arrived it turned out to be an Uchiha as he got ready Minato appeared

"This battle will determine if Rock Lee deserves the title of genin or should be attend the academy"

"Let the Fight Begin" said Minato as he jumped back

Lee looked up to his opponent and sized him up

"Sharingan" as the Uchiha activated his bloodline his head viciously snapped back as he was out cold

As Minato looked ad saw Lee with his fist out looking down at his opponent

"We'll this fit's perfect Team Gai needed a replacement and you fit the bill, Kakashi take him to the medics" and with that the Yondiame hokage left back to his office

Kakashi filled lee in on the details on what happened and what's different from there time line

"If I'm here then that means that Neji is here also and we have to catch him up" said Lee

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple sempai I'm going to take my teammates to dinner" said Lee.

(break)

Neji and Tenten walk into the Sushi Bar as Neji was wondering what lee looked like, Tenten didn't want a bald teammate

"Ah teammates my name is Rock Lee but just call me Lee" as lee

Stood up they notice he had a full head of hair a full black traditional outfit (Picture Law from Tekken or outfits that Bruce Lee wears) Tenten wondered why he had tattoos going up his arm

While Neji was happy to see his teammate again

"Well teammate my name is Hyuuga Neji"

"I'm Tenten"

"Well it's certainly nice to meet all of you do you have any goals" asked lee as he locked eyes with Neji

" I have a goal to make sure that I protect my family and this village, and to protect my comrades and to make _sure we protect what we have_" said Neji

"Well my name is Tenten and my goal is to be one of the greatest female shinobi like Tsunade-sama" said tenten with glee

"Well if it isn't the monk" said Tsunade as she appeared with Dan and Nawaki appeared

"Tsunade I'm sorry that we have set things off on the wrong foot" said Lee apologizing to Tsunade

"Don't cry over spilled milk I was wrong after all you beat a Uchiha in three seconds flat" said Tsunade

"Mind if I take him away from you guy's?" asked Tsunade

"Well Tsunade-sama I'm trying to get…" he was cut off

"I'm not the Hokage you don't have to come with me" said Tsunade

Lee knew as well as Neji that she was calling him out to see if she can catch him slipping Neji hoped lee could keep cool

As Lee walked over Dan and Nawaki were having tea Tsunade handed him a cup of tea

"No sake" Lee joked

but was only met with critical stares

"At new years celebration the monks would pass around sake to bring in the new year" explained Lee

"You drink sake?" quizzed Nawaki

"During the New Year yes periodically no" responded lee

What that was to lee to see if that was Tsunade from there time but clearly Kakashi was right this was a Tsunade who had been dealt a better hands at life

"Well all I wanted was to introduce to my family but my two sons aren't here as you said I would like to start things on the right foot" said Tsunade

With that Lee drunk his tea and went back to his teammates

"Well are sensei isn't to thrilled to have you we were a really connected team" said Tenten

"Moving on from are old teammate to are new teammate I'm pretty sure he'll make a great addition" said Neji

Pretty soon tenten had to leave and Neji and Lee talked fro hours about the new things Neji talked what it was like to be with his family

They talked until closing time as it was time to leave and go see Kakashi there other brother in arms.

As Neji and Lee were walking Lee felt hot and was starting to sweat

Neji felt someone presence on the rooftops

Lee quickly dodged to the right as a kunai flew past him

lee was about to run but his legs felt like led

Neji dashed to the rooftops trailing the masked assailant by what he recognized as a anbu

But Neji didn't see the second anbu member

Lee took a deep breath as he took in the big breath of air as he sensed a attack coming

Lee channeled chakra through his fist and body as his tattoos began to glow

The anbu had no idea what was going to happen as he ran towards Lee with his Kunai in hand.

_**Break**_

Lee grabbed the anbu hand with the kunai and broke it and shot the anbu towards the alley

The anbu was dazed and confused but not unconscious because he saw an arranged lee with all black eyes as he ran towards the anbu but in a split second Tsunade jumped down

She blocked lee's punch

and "CRACK!"

Tsunade felt her arm crack under pressure Lee the followed up by delivering a roundhouse kick to Tsunade's face as she went flying towards the wall

Lee ran towards the anbu as he stoodhe blocked one of Lee's punches as he felt bones shatter in his right arm

Lee jabbed his Left rib and spent around and delivered a rib shattering side kick to the anbu's chest as he fell towards the ground unconscious

with Neji

"Stop your Dan Tsunade's husband why are you attacking us"

"Tsunade expected that there's more to that monk than meet's the eye so she drugged him" Neji instantly remembered her offering Lee Tea

Suddenly Dan Fell as Kakashi chopped the back of his neck

"Let's go find Lee he can't reveal any Immortal Techniques" Kakashi told Neji

with Lee

"Look punk if you wan't to fight I'll fight you but if you land a finger on Nawaki again and I'll kill you" with that Tsunade charged at Lee

"_I can't let him hit me because he's some how stronger than me"_ thought Tsunade

Lee Ran towards Tsunade and ran through hand signs as he punched Tsunade in the ribs

she staggered as she regained her composure Lee thrust a open palm at her chest Tsunade flew she was spitting up blood

Lee was having flashbacks of a different fight

_Lee vs. Koi _

_Lee was tired the Raikage's guard was good his shirt was even off_

_"I'm sorry to end this fight abruptly but you made your choice when you wanted to fight me"_

_Lee's back there's a huge Black dragon lit up as Lee eyes turned Black_

_Lee hit koi with the flat palm as koi went flying into a wall_

_**Immortal Technique; Dragons Fist**_

_Lees Tattoos started to glow as his fist was covered in black flames_

_and in the speed of sound _

_Lee Punch went through koi's chest as he died as soon as his fist touched his chest as Lee said a silent pray and went to catch up to his friends._

_end of Flash Back_

Tsunade made a major mistake and that was underestimating because you die if you underestimate the wrong person you can end up like she is

Lee suddenly dropped to the floor as Kakashi just showed up

"I knew something was up…" she was cut off as Kakashi revealed his immortal sharingan

"What now sempai?" asked Neji

"We have to let him be questioned nothing to serious since it was self defense on his part" Kakashi told Neji

_**Break**_

At the Hokages Office

"You can't cause trouble in my village especially if your under my command, what were you thinking attacking a Sannin…"Minato was interrupted

"Sensei I told you he used his advanced training on self defense especially since he was poisoned by Tsunade" said Kakashi

"Not shocking since you all ways cause trouble Kakashi" the new comer was Rin

"Let's not bud in on other peoples matters now Rin" said Kakashi

"Calm down you have a point Kakashi but you better put that monk of yours on a leash"

"and you stay out of trouble" minato said as he pointed to lee

As Kakashi was leaving with Lee they were stopped by Rin

"How did you fall so far and get so cold Hatake?"

"I had help from you, sensei, and Obito now ask yourself

why do you outcast a teammate for another one" said Kakashi very coldly

"That's not fair you knew how I felt" said Rin

"Well life not's fair" answered Kakashi

With that Lee and Kakashi left the building with a trail of anbu behind them

Lee looked at Kakashi

"She never did love you did she?"

"No she didn't"

With that the duo left the tower

_**Benjamin Disraeli**_**_:_**

_**Action may not always bring happiness, but there is no happiness without action**__**.**_

**Wow that was fun **

**I will reveal more immortal techniques and update more frequently and increase chapter length **

**also hold the same standards for my own stories as I do others**

**Read and Review (I'll take anyone's advice, open to criticism) **

**I would like to think**

**OverLordRaven**

**The DragonBard**

**JNottle**

**lightning blade49**

**NARUHARM FOREVA**

**for reviewing my stories**

**Last quote until next chapter**

_Caroline Myss__:_

_You cannot change anything in your life with intention alone, which can become a watered-down, occasional hope that you'll get to tomorrow. Intention without action is useless._


	4. Chapter 4

**This Chapter is The Profiles of Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru who will be in chapter 5**

**The quote explains more about the person as well as accomplishments.**

**My AP teacher has me hooked on quotes**

**Benjamin Jowett****:**

**We cannot seek or attain health, wealth, learning, justice or kindness in general. Action is always specific, concrete, individualized, unique.**

Naruto Namikaze ; The Master of The Black Sword

**Rank**; X

**Wanted**; Assassination of

Kusakage,

Raikage,

Tsuchikage,

Mizukage,

Orochimaru,

Pein,

Uchiha Madra

**Destruction of the following Hidden Villages**

Stone

Mist

Rain

Sound

Grass

Cloud

Waterfall

**Summary**; Namikaze, Naruto hails from the conquered village of Konoha is extremely Dangerous opponent.

**Bloodline**; Eternal Sharingan

**Jutsu**; Rasengan, Black Rasengan, Wrath of the Flying Thunder God, Wrath of The Black Lightning, Gates Of Hell Summon, Immortal Technique; Black Storm

**Authorized Flee Onsite Orders For Shinobi under Jounin Level**

**Bounty**; 500,000ryu

Hinata Hyuuga Namikaze

**Rank**; X

**Wanted**; For involvement in the Assassination of

Raikage

Tsuchikage

Mizukage

Zetusu

**Involved in the destruction of the following villages**

Mist

Cloud

Sound

Stone

**Summary**; Hails from Konoha very dangerous Close and Long Range fighter wanted for numerous crimes

**Authorized Flee on site order for ninja below Jounin **

**Bloodline Limit**; Byakugan

**Jutsu**; Dance of the Waterfall, Water sword, White Water Viewing Technique, Immortal Technique; Black Tsunami

**Bounty; **500,000

Shikamaru Nara

**Rank**; X

**Wanted**; For the Assassinations of

Orochimaru

Raikage

Aio

Tsuchikage

Mizukage

Destruction of these Hidden Villages

Mist

Rain

Stone

Sound

Tea

**Summary**; Hails from Konoha wanted for numerous assassinations

**Authorized flee onsite order**

**Jutsu;** Shadow Bind, Shadow Flash, Shadow Knife's, Immortal Technique; Shadow Stealer

**Bounty**; 500,000

**Dietrich Bonhoeffer****:**

**To understand reality is not the same as to know about outward events. **

**It is to perceive the essential nature of things. The best-informed man is not necessarily the wisest. Indeed there is a danger that precisely in the multiplicity of his knowledge he will lose sight of what is essential. But on the other hand, knowledge of an apparently trivial detail quite often makes it possible to see into the depth of things. And so the wise man will seek to acquire the best possible knowledge about events, but always without becoming dependent upon this knowledge. To recognize the significant in the factual is wisdom**

**These three are going to be introduced in chapter 5 which will be up soon to everyone please read and review so I don't feel like I'm doing this for nothing **

**I'm open to criticism, and other authors ideas because mines aren't perfect until next time**

**JG**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter I'm updating quick Hope you enjoy read and review**

**ya Kyuubi !!!!!!**

As Kakashi was leaving with Lee they were stopped by Rin

"How did you fall so far and get so cold Hatake?"

"I had help from you, sensei, and Obito now ask yourself

why do you outcast a teammate for another one" said Kakashi very coldly

"That's not fair you knew how I felt" said Rin

"Well life not's fair" answered Kakashi

With that Lee and Kakashi left the building with a trail of anbu behind them

Lee looked at Kakashi

"She never did love you did she?"

"No she didn't"

_Joe Hill__:_

_I will die like a true-blue rebel. Don't waste any time in mourning -- organize._

With that the duo left the tower

Naruto looked around he wasn't at the campfire anymore he was at a monastery he looked around and then it hit him the smell of burning flesh

"Naruto" Naruto turned to see Hinata standing there in the same garb he had standard Shinobi pants and a black vest

"What's going on Hinata" Naruto said as he looked around and saw a big hole in a wall and dead monks

"Stone-nin are attacking the monks monastery Naruto" replied Hinata

As Naruto gathered his bearings as they ran towards the chaos in the monastery.

When Naruto and Hinata arrived they stone shinobi savagely beating monks as some monks fought back to protect there home

"We confirmed that there's a Hyuga here so were is it at or do we have to burn this place to the ground" said a shinobi who appeared to be the leader of the group

"I'm right here" said Hinata with Naruto standing right beside her

"So that spy was useful after al…" the shinobi couldn't finish as his head was chopped of by a blue blade

"Why you little bitch were fulfl…" this shinobi was cut in half by Naruto who moved faster than the Shinobi's eyes cold follow

"I will say this once, tell the rest of your squad and reinforcements to leave or you will die" said Naruto

"You got balls, and luck but were jounin kid" said a confident shinobi in the group

"Sharingan" muttered Naruto as he looked at the intruders

"Byakugan" said Hinata

"Well we have a blonde Uchiha, and a Hyuga this is one hell of a payday"

"Already we have to kill" said Hinata with shame after a decade of killing you wish at some point it would just stop

As true to that Shinobi's word reinforcements piled into the damaged Monastery

"Immortal Technique; Wrath of the Black Lightning"

"Immortal Technique; Wrath of the Black Lightning"

Naruto and Hinata shouted in unison as a big white flash appeared that was the last thing those group of Stone Shinobi's seen as there lives came to an end

In Konoha

"I See Naruto-sama has returned" Kakashi looked up and saw to the north that it was raining but he knew it wasn't rain

"Sharingan" Kakashi's eternal sharingan was gleaming as he was trying to find Naruto's chakra signature

At Monastery

"Got him!" Naruto yelled when he found hold on Hinata

In a flash Naruto and Hinata was standing in front of Kakashi

"Well that didn't take long" said Kakashi as he deactivated his sharingan

"Follow me Hokage-sama" said Kakashi

At Kakashi's apartment they were met with Lee, Neji, and Shikamaru

"Hokage-sama" they all greeted in unison

"Can someone tell me why I was living in a monastery for 12 years" said Naruto

"I can feel you in on that" said Kakashi

As the hour passed Naruto was filled in on the details on what happened and what's different and what's the same

"Well Shikamaru what's the plan" asked Naruto as he looked at his friends

"Well the plan is essentially the old plan we have to protect Konoha from her foes and make sure she doesn't fall"

"But since we don't know who those foes are Nanadaime-sama I think you're the most logical choice to go and find them"

Shikamaru looked at him nervously

"I understand Shikamaru since my parents gave me up for my sister I'll go find are village enemies" the young Hokage told his troops

"I'll go underground and I'll return in two years and report what I'll find, and if any of you need me or find something here" Naruto all handed them paper with a seal on it

"Just Channel your chakra through the paper and I'll be here in a flash" said Naruto smiling at his friends

"Kakashi it's time for you to take a Genin team again" said Naruto

"Hai Hokage-sama" said Kakashi

Naruto knew he would see them all again with the plan set in motion Naruto set out to find Konoha's enemies and if this plan works like it's suppose to Konoha won't perish.

Time Skip; One Month

Naruto managed to get passed the genjutsu's and traps to find Jiraiya hideout which happened to be on a mountain

Naruto pulled up his mask and ran up the mountain what Naruto didn't anticipate was a toad appeared out of no where

Naruto rolled out of the way of the toad as to his surprise the toad licked him.

"I said to attack you…" said an angry Jiraiya

"Jiraiya we do not attack comrades" said the toad as he disappeared this is something Naruto wasn't anticipating

"I'll say this once who are you?" asked Jiraiya

Naruto pulled down his mask

"Naruto Namikaze" replied Naruto

"You know that the real Namikaze's aren't to fond of there name being thrown around so casual" said the toad sage

"Yeah I hate it when that happens" replied Naruto sarcastically

Naruto decided to summon his own toad to get Jiraiya on there side because he was a very critical ally

"Summoning technique; Gambunta" as true to his word Naruto was on top of the giants toad head

"**Naruto it's been years since I saw you Jiraiya look it's Naruto**

**said Gambunta reaching and holding Naruto to Jiraiya's face**

**"**Well it took you this long to come and find me but summoning Shima and Fakasuku would have been better and drop the genjutsu" said Jiraiya critiquing Naruto's appearance

Naruto dropped the genjutsu and his whiskers disappeared and his eyes turned to blue

"How long have you've been stuck in this world"

"I wasn't stuck in this world as you so put it I had dreams and you and some other kids was the prime focus"

"I also had a dream of one my students killing me" said Jiraiya

"Pain is the person that you're talking about and that won't happen regardless if you trained those Ame orphans" Naruto told Jiraiya

"Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan are their names that act was viewed as treacherous to our beloved ninja community as this is why I'm on a mountain" said Jiraiya

**"**Yes they view me as a traitor but never the less I'm still a loyal shinobi"

"Naruto things are different in this timeline you may go searching and find something you don't like, you have a family now" said Jiraiya

"A sister, Father, Mother who put me in a monastery but your right I didn't give them a chance"

"Any thing I don't know about your time line Naruto?" asked Jiraiya

While Naruto filled Jiraiya out on the events that happened in his timeline such events like the invasion of pain, Konoha's civil war, The Fourth Great Shinobi war, Him being the Nanadiame.

Naruto also filled him in on their plan he and Shikamaru had made up

"One problem how are you going to get into the chunin exams?"

Naruto couldn't answer Jiraiya's question

"I know I'll get you in their" said Jiraiya

"How will you manage to do that?"

"You'll see when it's time for the chunin exam know won't you" said Jiraiya in his usual care free attitude

Time Skip 4 Months

Naruto was running through he forest he could not afford to beseen tat was not an option but he had to protect his family a family he didn't know

"Kushina-sensei how long till we reach this stupid village" asked sasuke

"Sasuke show some respect for Miss Namikaze" said Kakashi

"Will meet in the Waterfall Village and meet up with Gai and Kurenai teams and then we can go back to konoha and we all can get paid" said Kakashi trying to dismiss this discussion

"Well mom is dad going to be there?" a young girl with blonde hair got Naruto's attention turned to a blonde girl

"Yes Nariko" replied Kushina

So that's what she looked like Naruto wondered as he followed the team as they made there way to the waterfall

Naruto for the past months has been looking for trails of Pain and the Akatsuki and found nothing

What he did find is that Hanzo the Salamander is still alive and is still in control of the rain

Did the rebellion out right fail did Pain and Konan die did all three die in the failed rebellion.

Naruto mind began to wander as he trailed kakashi's team as he masked his chakra he hoped this mission would give him the chance to finally meet his father.

While Naruto was thinking he heard a buzzing sound he turned around and in a split second caught a huge sword that sent him flying into the trees away from kakashi's team

Naruto stuck the sword in the ground he looked at his attacker and saw that he was Zabuza Momochi in a standard Jonin vest he was still loyal to the mist

"I know who you are Naruto of the Black Sword and I have been given a mission on the behalf of the Third Mizukage to ask you to join the Mist" said Zabuza

Naruto could tell that Zabuza was lying and wanted something more

"No I don't want to swear allegiance to anyone but thanks for the offer" replied Naruto

"Well then prepare for battle!" Yelled Zabuza

Naruto tossed Zabuzza his Sword and pulled out his sword that was covered with bandages

"If you want to fight I'll give you a fight" said Naruto

Activating his Eternal Sharingan

Zabuza went threw hand seals "Hidden Mist Jutsu" as mist started to fog up the area but before it could cover the whole area

"Great Wind Break Through" A powerful gust of wind knocked zabuza along with the mist away

This is the opening that Naruto wanted

"Immortal Technique; Black Dimension" as Zabuza looked onward in hour as there world shifted away like a mirage

"I should explain what this techniques does welcome to the dimension of naruto I control every aspect of this world I can leave you here and come back there's no time limit!" said Naruto as he looked at Zabuza

"I still can fight!" Zabuza yelled but felt that his body wasn't responding to his command

"Hurricane Jutsu" Naruto yelled as fierce rains, winds, begin to ravage the dimension

Lightning started to crackle it was getting dark and Zabuza couldn't see or move this had to be the worst situation

"Wrath of the Flying Lightning God" With that Naruto was gone in a flash

Zabuzza tried to keep up with naruto as he was running in circles around him then

One Cut

Two

Three

Four

Five

Naruto sword exited zabuza's body as he dropped to the ground and the jutsu dropped as Naruto picked up Zabuza's sword and put it back in the ground

"I have to catch up with Kakashi's team"

With that said Naruto used his Eternal Sharingan to teleport to Kakashi's Team.

(Break)

Location of Kakashi's Team

Kakashi's team and Kushina was at the Takikage Tower and the last time he was at this building he was burning it to the ground with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura how ironic

As they entered the building the guard let Kushina through which means that kakashi get's to spend time with his team outside

"We'll team it's time for us to go outside or we can stay inside of here" said kakashi giving his team a choice

"Outside" said Nariko

"Outside" said Sakura

"Outside" said Sasuke

While Kakashi took his team outside he felt naruto presence high in the trees as he looked he had

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Kakashi said

"While I'll go into the woods to check on something you three can spar on water" This earned him groans from his squad

When Kakashi reached naruto he was sitting down and panting

"You used the Dimension Jutsu again" said kakashi

"I didn't have time, did Jiraiya give you a report on the Rain Village?" questioned Naruto

"Yes and it seems your first guess was right the Ame orphans did fail to kill Hanzo but they didn't die a new organization has made itself known." Said kakashi

"They are called the Red Moon" said Kakashi

"A New Akatsuki so this is lovely well we don't know there twisted view of piece yet so let's wait and see what they have in store for us." Said Naruto

"Also the chunin exam is coming up how are you going too enter?" kakashi asked

"Jiraiya said that he's going to get me in there I hope he can and if not who's going to stop me" Naruto said

"Well you have a point but I have to check and see if my team hasn't killed one another"

As Kakashi left for his team naruto thought's was racing on this Red Moon organization

"Naruto of The Black Blade" a gruff voice called behind him

"I am Hidan and you are instructed to come with me"

"The Immortal Hidan taking orders from someone I'm shocked but I have already been giving an offer today and I turned him down what makes you think I will accept yours?" asked Naruto

"This!" as Hidan pulled off his Cloak and revealed his Scythe

As he prepared to charge he was confused when Naruto pointed at him

"So you're over there" said Naruto as he was gone in a flash

123 Miles outside of Waterfall

Hidan cancelled his Jutsu this Naruto was stronger than the organization

"You didn't think I would let you escape!" shouted naruto as he flashed through hand seals

"Immortal Technique; Hell Summon" in a flash Naruto grabbed the ring on Hidan's finger and stabbed him with his sword he pulled his sword out of Hidan

Naruto took the bandages off his sword and stabbed Hidans heart

"You think that this will kill me haa!" Hidan was laughing

His laughter stopped when he looked at naruto sword

A scream was heard all through out waterfall village as Hidan was transferred to the gates hell

"**WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!!!" **Naruto heard a voice roar inside his head

"I don't like sending people to hell but him he deserved it he's the same as he was before" explained Naruto

"**FOOLISH MORTAL I WILL NOT WAIT FOR YOU TO JUDGE SOME ONE BEFORE YOU SEND SOME DOWN HERE" **Yelled the kyuubi

Naruto sighed as he sat near a tree he wished he would have never set that damn fox free

"KUSO" Naruto cursed as he realized that Konoha's enemies are there but are in different places.

This was the problem with underground wars your opponent doesn't have to tell you where there at sometimes you have to find them.

_**John Stuart Mill**_**_:_**

_**War is an ugly thing, but not the ugliest of things. The decayed and degraded state of moral and patriotic feeling which thinks that nothing is worth war is much worse. The person who has nothing for which he is willing to fight, nothing which is more important than his own personal safety, is a miserable creature, and has no chance of being free unless made or kept so by the exertions of better men than himself.**_

**Well that was a another fun chapter **

**I will include Sasuke and Sakura in the next chapter and more Hinata too **

**Also Gaara and Temari situation in the sand**

**Also Yes the Kyuubi's back in hell I may do a chapter of flashbacks to show what happened**

**Until next time**

**Read and Review**

**Leave advice that you think will help make my story better**

**JG**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I hope that everybody will enjoy this new chapter and that they enjoyed the last one, I hope people could review just a bit more to let me know how I am doing. Also and I changed my penname to Nanadiame Hokage so I'm still the same person. **

**(Last Time)**

"Naruto of The Black Blade" a gruff voice called behind him

"I am Hidan and you are instructed to come with me"

"The Immortal Hidan taking orders from someone I'm shocked but I have already been giving an offer today and I turned him down what makes you think I will accept yours?" asked Naruto

"This!" as Hidan pulled off his Cloak and revealed his Scythe

As he prepared to charge he was confused when Naruto pointed at him

"So you're over there" said Naruto as he was gone in a flash

123 Miles outside of Waterfall

Hidan cancelled his Jutsu this Naruto was stronger than the organization said he was.

"You didn't think I would let you escape!" shouted naruto as he flashed through hand seals

"Immortal Technique; Hell Summon" in a flash Naruto grabbed the ring on Hidan's finger and stabbed him with his sword he pulled his sword out of Hidan

Naruto took the bandages off his sword and stabbed Hidans heart

"You think that this will kill me haa!" Hidan was laughing

His laughter stopped when he looked at naruto sword

A scream was heard all through out waterfall village as Hidan was transferred to the gates hell

"**WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!!!!!?" **Naruto heard a voice roar inside his head

"I don't like sending people to hell but him he deserved it he's the same as he was before" explained Naruto

"**FOOLISH MORTAL I WILL NOT WAIT FOR YOU TO JUDGE SOME ONE BEFORE YOU SEND SOME DOWN HERE" **Yelled the kyuubi

Naruto sighed as he sat near a tree he wished he would have never set that damn fox free

"KUSO" Naruto cursed as he realized that Konoha's enemies are there but are in different places.

This was the problem with underground wars your opponent doesn't have to tell you where there at, and sometimes you have to find them.

_**"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power."**_

_**Abraham Lincoln **_

**_The Hidden Sand Village_**

Gaara had to get used to a couple of things his mother being alive, his family staying closer together, and the villagers don't hate him .

Gaara thoughts were interrupted as his mother Karura was entering his room

"Your father has told me that you and your siblings are going on a mission and I want to wish you luck Gaara" said Karura as she kissed his cheek.

This was all still a shock to Gaara he had a mother and she didn't hate him she actually loved him as all mothers who loved their son did.

As Gaara strapped his gourd and left his room as his family/teammates came into his view as they waved for him to hurry up.

A voice shouted in Gaara's head

"**LOOK OUT!!!!!!" **as Gaara quickly protected himself with his sand a loud explosion sounded off that clouded Gaara's vision as aloud ring in Gaara's ears.

"Gaara are yo…"

"Gaara are you Okay?" asked a voice of concern

Gaara's vision return to see a big gaping hole in the wall he was just standing next to, he looked up and saw Temari who looked as if she was about to cry.

"I'm fine Temari there's no need to worry" replied Gaara as he sat up to survey the damage he saw ninja running around the village and then he realized that Sand was being invaded.

**Kakashi's Team**

As Naruto was back and trailing Kakashi's team in Takikagure when he was previously hear he was burning it to the ground.

As Naruto was trailing Kakashi was teaching his students which he was kind of enjoying being a sensei again it was actually more laid back than he remembered.

Of course Kakashi last time as a sensei wasn't laidback at all as Kakashi sighed he went to talk to his students.

"Okay sparring time everyone Sakura and Sasuke can go first and Nariko will take on the winner" said Kakashi as he sat down to evaluate his team.

"Sensei can I go warm up in the forest so I can beat Sasuke-Chan" asked Nariko.

"Sure" replied Kakashi as he watched his students get ready to spar and Nariko went into the forest to warm-up before her spar.

**With Nariko**

As Nariko entered the forest she failed to detect naruto as he was trailing her form her shadows.

While Naruto was trailing he slipped up and stepped on a twig that was covered by leaves.

As the sound of a broken twig ringed in her ears as she threw a kunai towards Naruto's location.

Naruto came out of his hiding spot with his hands up which confused Nariko until she felt her throat slit as she fell towards the ground and it was getting hard to breathe.

**With Kakashi**

As Kakashi was going to start the spar with his students until he noticed something.

"Kakashi where's everybody else at?" asked Sakura as she and Sasuke was looking at Kakashi with a questioning look.

So instead of sparring Kakashi filled them in on the plan that Shikamaru had setup from the start

"So Naruto is going around parading as a Missing-Nin for what reason?" asked Sasuke.

"To find out where our enemies are at this is a different timeline Sasuke" said Kakashi

"So how is that idiot going to get into the Chunin exams?" asked Sakura

"Master Jiraiya is going to take care of that or that's what he said at least" said Kakashi.

"So he maybe able to get into the Chunin exams or not but either way he's going to get in there anyway by force or can Jiraiya come through for us?" ask Sasuke.

"Look either Jiraiya is going to get him in there or he can just get himself in like anybody can stop either one of us" said Kakashi slightly agitated.

"Oh you have naruto's sister Nariko for a teammate" said Kakashi

"Thanks for the heads up" said Sakura sarcastically.

"Speaking of our teammate where is she at Kakashi?" ask Sasuke

**With Nariko**

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura got there answer when they found there teammate stuck in a genjutsu that they started using during the war with the sound.

Sakura knelt down and touched Nariko

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked the girl.

"What was that?" asked a confused Nariko as she felt her head and her throat.

"You got caught in a advanced genjutsu" explained Kakashi to his very confused student.

"_I forgot that Naruto was still in the woods somewhere" _Kakashi thought to himself as he helped his student off of the ground.

As team Kakashi left to get Nariko to get checked out at the Takikage Tower Naruto was in a different place already.

**With Naruto**

Naruto looked to check his surroundings but he was pretty sure he was in the hidden sand village but it looked completely destroyed.

"Naruto look out!" shouted Gaara as a explosion just shot off as sand shot up from the ground.

Naruto ran towards Gaara as they saw a giant four tailed monkey attacking the northern gate of the sand village.

"Gaara what the hell is going on here?" asked Naruto

"Were being attacked by Iwagakure and The Four-Tailed Monkey" explained Gaara as he and Naruto started running towards the demon.

They both spotted Temari running along rooftops following them

"Good to see your seals weren't a load of Bull…" she was cut off when she saw a big boulder launch at the building as she jumped off the building and caught up with Naruto and Gaara.

"Why is Iwa attacking your village Gaara?" Naruto questioned

as he looked at Gaara.

"I just got here a week ago but the treaty wasn't ever stable to start with Naruto" stated Gaara as he uncapped his sand gourd.

As they were running toward the Four-Tailed Monkey a group of

Iwa shinobi appeared

"Keep the red head alive" said the leader of the group as his men charged them.

"Guy's you keep on going I'll hold off these excuse for shinobi" said Temari as she took her fan off there back.

Naruto and Gaara were running toward the demon monkey until two buildings on the street they were running on were blown up right as they passed them.

Naruto was hurt as he looked around he tried to ignore the fact that his ears was ringing really badly.

"Un… Rule of… ne…" Some one said as it passed through Naruto and Gaara's ears.

As both of their ears stopped ringing it appeared someone was talking to them.

"With my art both of you will go out with a bang" said Deidara.

"Look we don't have time for this" said Gaara

"Sand Bullet Jutsu" Gaara said as a giant sand bullet shot towards

Deidara as he rolled on the ground.

"Sand Prison Jutsu" Gaara said as Deidara was getting up as the sand he was standing on formed a ball; that covered him as he got up.

"Now Naruto!" as Naruto ran towards the sphere as he unwrapped his sword and shot towards the sphere.

Naruto sword pierced the sphere of sand as Deidara scream was never heard as he was sent to hell.

"Alright Kyuubi I sent you someone else now can you help us with this Monkey" said Naruto as his sword glowed and grew longer in length.

"**That's Seven of My Tails use them wisely Namikaze" **said Kyuubi.

Gaara's eyes glowed as a voice in his head told him.

"**I give you the mastery of sand that I have Gaara" **said Shukaku.

Naruto took off his sword as Gaara had a mass of sand swirling around him as they charged with the intention of killing the Four Tails.

**Bishop Desmond Tutu****:**

We must not allow ourselves to become like the system we oppose.

**I will be updating very soon please review and I will be starting up Heavenly Weapons again, Sorry for the short chapter next weeks will be longer.**

**Nanadiame Hokage**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I can believe how time flies as it's been well over a year since I last updated this story but now that I will steadily update from now on and will take no more year long hiatuses. **

**(Last Time)**

Naruto and Gaara were running toward the demon monkey until two buildings on the street they were running on were blown up right as they passed them.

Naruto was hurt as he looked around he tried to ignore the fact that his ears was ringing really badly.

"Un… Rule of… ne…" Someone said as it passed through Naruto and Gaara's ears.

As both of their ears stopped ringing it appeared someone was talking to them.

"With my art both of you will go out with a bang" said Deidara.

"Look we don't have time for this" said Gaara

"Sand Bullet Jutsu" Gaara said as a giant sand bullet shot towards

Deidara as he rolled on the ground.

"Sand Prison Jutsu" Gaara said as Deidara was getting up as the sand he was standing on formed a ball; that covered him as he got up.

"Now Naruto!" as Naruto ran towards the sphere as he began unwrapping his sword and shot towards the sphere.

Naruto sword pierced the sphere of sand as Deidara scream was never heard as he was sent to hell.

"Alright Kyuubi I sent you someone else now can you help us with this Monkey" said Naruto as his sword glowed and grew longer in length.

"**That's Seven of My Tails use them wisely Namikaze" **said Kyuubi.

Gaara's eyes glowed as a voice in his head told him.

"**I give you the mastery of sand that I have Gaara" **said Shukaku.

Naruto took off his sword as Gaara had a mass of sand swirling around him as they charged with the intention of killing the Four Tails.

(**And now the continuation of One Step at A Time)**

"**The only justice is to follow the sincere intuition of the soul, angry or gentle. Anger is just, and pity is just, but judgment is never just."**

**- D. H. Lawrence **

(Back in Konoha)

Nariko was very skeptical of her entire team as she had apparently fallen into a horrible genjutsu. But all Nariko remembers was a young man with blond spiky hair had put his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" asked Kakashi as he questioned his student trying to see if Naruto caused any unnecessary damage or trauma.

"Yes that's all that happened he put his both of his hands in the air…" Nariko paused.

"Then everything went black and then I remember you guy's waking me up" explained Nariko.

"Was he a missing-nin… will he come back?" asked a suddenly panicked Nariko.

While Kakashi was puzzled, Sasuke was trying not to laugh in his teammates face, Sakura thought that this was completely pathetic.

"I'm sure the nuke-nin won't be back besides were all here now and we'll take him down together" said Kakashi desperately trying to move on from this situation as fast as possible.

As Kakashi pulled his student off of the ground she was embraced in a hug by her very worried mother.

"Kakashi what in the hell just happened here and why is my daughter on the ground?" questioned Kushina as Kakashi sighed inwardly and cursed Naruto for all this unnecessary trouble.

(Back in the Sand Village)

Gaara sent a tidal wave of sand at the four tailed monkey knocking the demon down. As it fell the sand near the demon crystallized and turned into glass, making a temporary fragile prison.

As the Four tailed monkey shattered the glass around him, he let a giant earth shattering roar at Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto turned on His Eternal Sharingan directly at the four tailed demon as Naruto looked at Gaara.

"Keep up that wall of sand as I take control of this jinchuriki" said Naruto as he looked at the demon and it stopped attacking looking directly ahead at Naruto. As the Iwa Nin became frantic as they were trapped in sand and there four tailed monkey suddenly became docile.

(_Inside the Mind of__Rōshi_)

_Rōshi looked inside of his mind he could see the four tailed monkey restrained and Docile and look forward to see a young kid in his early teens with a black mask and outfit._ "_Who are you and what have you done to my demon?" questioned Rōshi as he looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze._

"_The way I see is this you have no right to ask me anything but since you can be a useful ally I'll play along. My name is Naruto and I have taken control of your demon to stop this invasion you're leading". __Rōshi looked surprised as he spent years mastering his demon for it to be taken over by a mere boy._

"_You have a choice Rōshi leave your alliance with Iwa or Die it's a simple choice join me and group or be humiliated and killed by another or killed by me" said Naruto as he looked directly at Rōshi trying to the elder ninja._ "_Who do you think you are? To trap me inside my own mind and hand me an ultimatum" demanded Rōshi as he tried to channel chakra._

"_I told you who I was and I believe you were given a choice what is your answer?" questioned Naruto._

_Rōshi charged at Naruto and immediately fell down to the grown as he seen the kid's eyes were black and red._

"_If that is your final choice than it's sad that you're not willing to help me in this perplexing situation" said Naruto as Rōshi looked he could also see sadness in his eyes._

_(Outside of Rōshi's Mind)_

The Iwa-nins were being slaughtered after the four tailed Monkey suddenly stopped it's rampage.

All the Iwa ninja were either dead or captured as the remaining forces began to surround the giant demon.

Into a stream and shot straight into the air and crashed into Naruto as he was on top of the building he was on.

Gaara seen this many times as Naruto could take peoples energy and souls but Gaara didn't know that Naruto can control Demons let alone the Four Tails.

Naruto left hand was on fire as the demon inside of it was in a fit of rage in a desperate attempt for freedom.

"Grhh… Wrath of the flying thunder God" AS Naruto disappeared in a black flash as Rōshi suddenly fell down on the ground immediately tended to by medics to save his life.

"I hope this doesn't cause too much trouble" said Gaara as he hoped to be stress free for a couple of days; But as usual when Naruto comes trouble always follows him. (A remote Forest 35 Miles Outside of Konoha)

Naruto slammed left hand into the ground and stabbed it with the kunai as he sees the four-tails chakra transferring into the kunai. Then he tore off a piece of the cloth that covers his sword and wrapped it over the Kunai.

(In Konoha)

Lee was having an okay day as training with Gai-sensei was different with Neji and him having to hold back a great deal to keep their secrets from Tenten and Gai-sensei. Suddenly somebody crashed through the window of his apartment window which turned out to be Naruto.

Naruto threw down the Kunai which contained the demon monkey on Lee's floor.

"I have the Four-Tails trapped inside of this Kunai we can give someone the power of the Four tails so I can send it back to hell" Naruto told Lee.

"Well we can give it to Choji so he can begin using his war hammer like back in the old days" said Lee with a hint of joy in his voice.

As during the war Choji killed slaughtered many with his notorious war hammer and was feared as was the rest of the Konoha 12.

"Can you get into contact with Choji?" Naruto asked Lee

"of course the answer is no Hokage-sama but Shikamaru can he's still on Choji team with Asuma" said Lee.

"Inform Shikamaru that Choji will be back a lot sooner than later and to inform him of any drastic changes" Naruto told Lee as Naruto walked over to Lee's couch and fell asleep.

Lee knew Naruto sleep but it wouldn't last long because sleep didn't entail any blissfulness it contained all the war campaigns and people you killed. It also contained a look at all the lives they ruined by war and death, yes sleep only came once a week as a reminder of all their sins.

(Back with Kakashi)

Kakashi is standing in front of a very mad Hokage as he previously let Tsunade get beat up by a monk, and his daughter get trapped in an A-ranked Genjutsu.

"Are you trying to get suspended or even fired? Kakashi is there something going on personally besides Rin and Obito?" asked Minato as he looked at his former pupil with concern.

"No nothing is going on personally sensei my life is fine it's just that Nariko got separated from the group and we found her on the ground" explained Kakashi to his teacher.

"We'll Nariko does tend to wonder places but that's not why I called you here. Recently the Suna no Kunai was attacked by Iwa but was defeated with the help of the Kazekage's son and a masked assailant who extracted the Four-Tailed Monkey from its host who is now in a Suna prison" explained Minato.

"How does this relate to me in any matter?" asked Kakashi

"I'm glad you asked the description of the masked man matches the description that Nariko gave about the man that put her in that Genjutsu. So I want you and Obito during the Chunin exam to try finding this masked person and bring him in for questioning." Explained Minato

"Why the Chunin exam instead of know?" asked Kakashi

"Because it's easier to infiltrate the village during the Chunin exam and are guard will be down as it will be numerous ninja that enter the villages why wouldn't this masked Ninja take such a lucrative opportunity." Explained Minato as Kakashi didn't like this opportunity and hoped that Jiraiya would come through.

(In Team 10 Training Area)

Choji wondered around with a Bag of chips that seems to be always full of chips. This perticular day was strange because Choji didn't see anyone here and Shikamaru told him that they had a team meeting today.

"ughh..." Choji spit up blood as he fell to the ground as a Kunai knife was impaled in his stomach as he began to convulse on the ground the earth started to shake and rumble as Naruto hoped the seals he put held as the might and strength of the Four-Tails poured into Choji as well as the strength of his future self.

Suddenly a big Shockwave sounded as Naruto was sent back into the sheild that he made as the Four-Tails was sent back to Hell and they got the brute they knew as Choji was back and ready to make a change.

**Hooray! New chapter done and I will be updating again soon** **so count on that as** **I bring up the Chunin Exams and tie in the Rest of ninjas from the what are Every One ablities from the future and who changed the most. Also what changes are in store and will Jiraiya come through for Naruto this and much more next time in the new chapter for One Step At A Time. **

**-Man of Word**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously**

(In Team 10 training area)

Choji wondered around with a Bag of chips that seems to be always full of chips. This particular day was strange because Choji didn't see anyone here and Shikamaru told him that they had a team meeting today.

"Ughh..." Choji spit up blood as he fell to the ground as a Kunai knife was impaled in his stomach as he began to convulse on the ground the earth started to shake and rumble as Naruto hoped the seals he put held up against the might and strength of the Four-Tails poured into Choji as well as the strength of his future self.

Suddenly a big Shockwave sounded as Naruto was sent back into the shield that he made as the Four-Tails was sent back to Hell and they got the brute they knew as Choji was back and ready to make a change.

_**New Chapter up I'm trying to upload faster since I'm going off to college pretty soon. But the good news is that I have Art Blakey and the Jazz Messengers to help.**_

**-Man of Word**

**He who passively accepts evil is as much involved in it as he who helps to perpetrate it. He who accepts evil without protesting against it is really cooperating with it.**

**- Martin Luther King**

Choji looked around as he got up from the ground. He looked around and seen Naruto looking at him very weirdly as he moved to sit up he sees the destruction of the field.

Naruto walks over to Choji and helps him up. Choji can't move really well because of all the pain he's in.

"What happened here Naruto?" asked Choji as he looked at Naruto because he had so many questions. As to why was he in so much pain? Also why was this field destroyed?

"I brought you back from the future" replied Naruto

"Also I found a suitable replacement for your war hammer you had" said Naruto as he handed Choji the hammer with the power of the Four-Tailed demon monkey which Choji wielded with pride and power as he did in the future.

"Here" Naruto said as he tossed Choji a scroll with seals on it.

"You have to seal up the hammer because you in this time frame still sucks and it raises suspicion something we don't need" explained Naruto as Choji followed the orders of his Hokage.

"By the way Ino isn't back from the future. So I ask that you patiently wait for her return" said Naruto.

"Yes Hokage-sama" said Choji as Naruto disappeared in a black flash. Choji couldn't help but to hurt inside as his he had to be around his future wife but couldn't love her.

**(On the other side of Konoha)**

Back from that long boring diplomatic mission all of Team seven minus one was ready to go home. As they separated to go home Sasuke trailed Sakura on her way home. As she walked into an ally Sasuke jumped down from the rooftop.

He grabbed Sakura and kissed her as she kissed him back as their tongues battled for dominance in their mouths.

Sakura pushes Sasuke off of her.

"I was wondering how long could you hold out" said Sakura as she grabbed a hold of Sasuke's face.

"Not very long" replied Sasuke as he kissed her again and began to feel up her skirt as she pushed him deeper into the dark alley.

**(With Hinata)**

Hinata looked out the window of her interrogation room as she was detained after she left the monastery. Rather than causing a scene by killing everybody and breaking out she decided to test the waters.

The door opens as a women walks in. She sits down at the table and looks at Hinata.

"Do you know why you're here Hinata?" asked Rin as she looked across the table at the pale eyed girl.

"I believe there's a Hyuuga at the end of that" stated Hinata as she looked back at Rin.

"To answer your question yes I know why. It's seems hard to believe but my parents dropped me off at a Monastery. The Monks said it was because of some trouble with power hungry leaders." Explained Hinata as she looked at Rin who opened a folder, looked at Hinata.

"Look the last monk who came here had some trouble settling in. So you will be trailed by ANBU. Also you will be given the rank of Genin. Your assigned squad is Team 8 you are meeting them at noon tomorrow" explained Rin.

(In the Hokage Tower)

Minato was reading a report that had just came in. The Monastery that he and Kushina placed Naruto had been destroyed, and his son had escaped. Minato knew that the monks were powerful; they had techniques that use chakra and were good at Taijutsu and weren't easy opponents.

"_I wonder if the monks told Naruto the truth and why we chose to put him there"_ thought Minato.

As Minato had recently learned that the Hyuuga main house had a scandal when Hinata returned and staked her claim as the rightful heir to the Hyuuga throne. Minato turned towards the window when he seen his mentor sitting on his window sill.

"Minato how are you doing?" asked Jiraiya light heartedly as he seen the worried look on his pupils face.

"You honestly expect me to believe that you didn't hear about the monastery" said Minato giving him a disbelieving look.

"Well I came here with good news I found your kid Minato. But I need a few small favors" Said Jiraiya as he looked at Minato trying to read his pupil; looking for emotions rage, anger, sadness, regret suddenly Minato looked at his mentor.

"I want to enter my pupils in the Chunin Exam coming up in a couple of weeks" said Jiraiya.

"But there's a small problem the second one needs to be released from interrogation" said the toad sage

_Meanwhile with Hinata _

As Hinata sat across from Rin she was being questioned about the monastery. As to what happened? Who was responsible? How did she escape? How did she know the way to Konoha after all these years? Suddenly there was a knock at the door in which Rin walked out and after a brief discussion Hinata was free.

While Hinata was walking the street she wasn't really free as she had been tailed ever since she left the building. An ANBU appeared in front of Hinata

"You've been requested to the Hokage Tower" said the ANBU as he accompanied Hinata all the way to the tower.

Once inside Hinata noticed the family portrait of Minato, Kushina, and Nariko without her husband Naruto. As she walked in she seen the Hokage with a small stack of paper as he seen her approach.

"I regret to inform you that Hyuuga matters can only be settled by the Clan themselves. However you seemed to handle the monastery event just fine. Also here have this"

Minato said as he handed her the Chunin Exam registration form. Minato wanted to ask her about a little blonde boy but couldn't muster up the courage as he was overcome with guilt. As Hinata walked out the door Minato thought about how to handle Naruto and how he can welcome back him into his family and home where he belongs.

_Downtown Konoha_

Hinata swallowed as she walked past the buildings, stores, and homes intact when she only knew them as dust, debris, and graves for the citizens of Konohagakure.

"How did you adjust Lee?" Asked Hinata innocently as she looked at Lee the ninja/monk was puzzled as he thought back.

We'll he was drugged by Tsunade and beat her ANBU son and is still currently being watched by ANBU as they spoke.

"You'll adjust in your own way Hinata-Sama. But the visions of the trials we overcome won't stop; they haven't for me or anyone else for that matter." Said Lee as he sighed looking to the roof top and waving at the ANBU and smiling in which the ANBU dispersed from the area in shame.

"Hey Lee who's your friend?" asked Ten-Ten as she walked up to Lee and Hinata as Hinata turns to Ten-Ten and extends her hand forward.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said proudly as she shook Ten-Ten's hand as she looked at the young ninja as if she had some ulterior motive as to being over here.

"We'll I guess I'll be going on see you later Lee-kun" and with that Hinata went on her own way with a jealous Ten-Ten staring daggers at her while Lee was still trying to figure out what happened.

_Meanwhile in a Bar_

Kakashi was having a drink. In the worst bar in Konoha; why because Kakashi liked to be by himself and it was no regular surprise as he always went drinking after he dismissed his team. Drinking suppressed memories of the war, the killing, and the souls of the damned that he cursed. The setback to forbidden Jutsu was that he sees the look of terror on his opponent face as he cast his Jutsu. Another sip of the strongest sake the bar had when a man came and sat next to him

"Kakashi Hatake you are coming with me immediately" Said the masked man as Kakashi looked at the ANBU mask there was something off about his mask.

"I will use force Hatake-san" said the ANBU with a hint of venom in his voice as he raised his hand and four more ANBU appeared in the bar.

"Why am I going with you again?" asked Kakashi as he poured himself another glass of Sake and started to drink.

"Danzou and the Village Elders request your council" said the ANBU member as Kakashi finished his drink he smashed his sake cup and slit the ANBU member throat in the blink of an eye.

The mysterious ANBU squad actually showed emotion as their lead was killed with a sake cup.

Kakashi hands blurred as he went through seals and clapped his hands

"Forbidden Jutsu: Dimension Escape" As a black sphere formed in Kakashi's hands the ANBU were sucked into the black sphere as they screamed in terror but no mercy was granted.

_Kakashi's Dimension_

The ANBU were all tied to poles as they seen the sky was grey and it was raining. But what stuck out was all the mutilated corpses and tortured souls who are begging for death just to leave this place.

"Well let's see what I can get out of you guy as I've removed your seals and cyanide". Explained Kakashi as he looked at the four member of ANBU

"But I know you don't work for the Hokage but to make sure" explained Kakashi he raised his hand and one of the Anbu rose up into the air as Kakashi squeezed his fist the Anbu member started screaming.

"REMEMBER TRAI AGH!" The Anbu was dead as his whole body was squished. His masked was cracked and his face was smashed beyond recognition.

Kakashi raised his hand again a second Anbu member rose and was levitated to an area full of corpses as a gigantic bird landed in front of the Anbu member and started to eat him alive as more birds joined in and his blood and guts were being eaten and spilled by the birds.

The two Anbu had forgotten their emotionless training as Kakashi loved breaking Root Anbu but Kakashi really didn't know if they were root Anbu or not.

"Now we're going to play a game" said Kakashi as he walked up and took off the Anbu members mask and looked at the other underground agent.

"I'm going to ask you questions and if you answer them true fully no harm to your partner but if you lie well you seen what happened to the others." Said Kakashi

"Who do you work for?" asked Kakashi very simply

"We work for the Hokage" Kakashi looked disappointed in the Anbu as his hand went for the Anbu's partners eye and pulled it out as blood started to gush out his eye socket were his eye used to be.

"If you're going to lie at least be better than that" said Kakashi with disappointing tone in the traitorous Anbu

"So who do you work for?" asked Kakashi as he looked ready to do something worse; that which the Anbu noticed

"We work for Danzou but we have allies and ties everywhere. Danzou will rule Konoha Kakashi" said the Anbu member in a victorious tone until Kakashi sent a palm strike on his partner and his hand was in his chest as he ripped out his partners beating heart and threw it at the Anbu come on we have somewhere to go. As he grabbed the Anbu and left the Kakashi's hell that was the Jutsu Kamui.

_The Hokage Tower _

Naruto was sitting in front of his father and mother along with Jiraiya and Tsunade as he explained what his future was going to be. Now call Kushina crazy but she didn't believe Naruto until Minato remembered what Kakashi showed him with his Sharingan.

"So I have a sister" Naruto said with a smirk

"Well I've always wanted another child besides he seems like a nice kid" said Kushina smiling even though both Minato and Jiraiya knew Naruto was the farthest thing from nice.

"So what rank would me and my associates be getting Dad?" asked Naruto as he felt very awkward calling him his father as he just barely patched up their tarnished relationship.

"Good question Naruto" he replied trying to read his son

"Well I was going to put you in the Chunin an exam however how fair is that? I'll give you and your freinds the rank of Chunin, and if you're as good as you say you are I have a mission." With that Minato handed him a scroll he couldn't help but laugh.

"Win the all seven sections of the tournament and promotions to Jounin rank will be rewarded." Explained Minato

As Naruto turned to leave Kushina called out to him

"Naruto be safe and come back in one piece" said Kushina as she worried like only a mother could.

"I promise I'll be back in one piece and winner of the Dragon Tournament. Dad just give me until tomorrow night I'll have my six teammates" with that Naruto left and walked into his apartment that was an apartment Jiraiya gave him.

When he opened the door he saw Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, and Kakashi. Kakashi stood and put his hand through the rouge Anbu shoulder and squeezed on his shoulder.

" Tell him what you told all of us" threatened Kakashi as the Anbu explained Danzou and the corrupt village elders and how many alliances and small wars were fought and made with the help of root. The Anbu pleaded with his life but Kakashi grabbed his neck and began to pull and ripped the Anbu members head off.

"Kakashi you investigate the root division of Anbu along with Sai and Ino. While me, Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata will be fighting in the Dragon Tournament." Naruto explained to the group as they all nodded

"Sasuke I'm a need you to contact Choji and Lee and tell them we head out to the Mist Village tomorrow" with that they all left Naruto's apartment except for Hinata

As she looked at her husband as he came closer to her. As kisses ran down her neck as Naruto pulled her close and ripped her top off as she jumped on top of him.

**Time Skip 3 Days Later**

Kakashi was outside in the forest waiting for Sai and Ino. Hopefully they weren't having sex like the last time he needed them.

"Hey Kakashi sensei are you sure this is the right place?" Ino questioned as she looked at Kakashi who was standing next to Sai.

Kakashi took out a kunai that had an eyeball on it and held it towards the door scanner as well as a finger and the door rumbles open.

"Remember this is a total black-op no survivors and the current Hokage need not know about Danzou ROOT organization because they aren't supposed to exist as of now." Explained Kakashi as they proceeded with Ino in front she called dibs on the first two Anbu.

"You are trespassing please surrender you're self" The Anbu suddenly felt at a lost as Ino just turned her head to the side and he impaled his katana in his partners chest and then committed suicide with his own blade.

"I'll give that an 8" said Sai as he kissed Ino on the cheek.

"I'll give it a 6.5 you should have him rip put his own eyeballs but it's my turn" replied Kakashi leaving a fuming Ino in his wake.

_Meanwhile at the Dragon Tournament_

"First round is between Rock Lee and Eiji Daisuke" said the ring announcer as he watched the bout from ringside along with the screaming fans. The Dragon Tournament was a spectacle of great fights. It sold out every year for the Mist Village; but was known for its blood guts and gore.

"Alright you weak Konoha shinobi" with that the bell ringed and lee delivered two lightning face kicks two Eiji mouth as his head snapped back viciously as he lashed out but Lee grabbed his arm and broke it as he continued his barrage of punches to his face and stomach. Until he stopped when the Eiji was unconscious and gathered chakra into his fist and punched Eiji's head right off his shoulders and out of the ring.

"_**WINNER! ROCK! LEEEEEEEEE!"**_ Yelled the announcer as the crowd roared for more blood as Eiji's headless corpse was carried out of the ring.

"Next we Have Sasuke Uchiha & Cho Ayano"

When the match started Sasuke took out his sword and in the blink of an eye he had sliced Cho's body into pieces. As the crowd roared the contestants grew worried as to who were these deadly leaf ninja's.

**Thank God I got that done. So glad I made this an M rated fic for all the death and brutal fatalies; also please spread the word about my fic because I appreciate any review wither it be criticism or praise until next time.**

**-Man of Word **


End file.
